Pitch Perfect, The book of the movie
by xxLarryForeverxx
Summary: This is my take on the movie but as a book (With a few added parts.) I hope you like it! Please review. Rated T. ON PAUSE


**I wanted to make it as close as possible to the film because I've always wondered how the book would go. like, favourite, and comment if you enjoy the story. I do not own pitch perfect or any of the characters; or the storyline. But this is my take on it (With a few missing parts.)**

* * *

Chapter 1

Welcome to Barten! (Becca's POV)

Becca cautiously steps out of her aluminous, yellow taxi cab and sighs; taking off her headphones, which were playing her latest mix.

"Hi there welcome to barten university!" Said a cheerful voice that sounded to upbeat for Becca. She carried on, "what dorm?"

"Uhh bait hullen," she replied in a dull monotone voice she normally used

"ok so what you're gonna do it go down this way..." Becca didn't hear the rest, she was too busy watching someone. A guy singing. Then he turned to face her and was he singing at her. Yes he was!

Becca looked back at him with an amused expression on her face.

His car drove away as quick as it came. Becca diverted her gaze back to the jolly woman, who was still speaking.

"... And here is your official BU rape whistle, remember don't blow it unless it's actually happening!"

Becca gives her an entertained look and holds it in between her teeth in her mouth. she grabs her bags and strolls off to try and find her dorm without directions.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Eventually after a bit of searching, Becca found her dorm.

"Hey umm," she pauses to put her bag on her bed. "You must be Kimmy Jin; I'm Becca."

Kimmy just stared at her like Becca was speaking a foreign language; well maybe she was to her.

"No English?" No reply, "Yes English?" No reply. Becca sighed, "Just tell me where you're at with English." No reply again. Exasperated she thought "Whatever."

Instead of trying, and failing, to talk to Kimmy Jim, Becca unpacked her Mixers, deck and all her other DJ stuff.

DJing was a thing Becca was good at and she loved creating music; it was a passion of hers. No-one else's opinions could stop her from wanting to become a music producer. It was her dream.

knock, knock "Hey this is campus police, hide your wine coolers!" Speaking of no-one else's opinion, this man had plenty. Becca's dad pops his head around the door. "Haha. your old man making a funny." She rolled her eyes. "Chris rock everybody." Becca mumbled un-amused

"Hi you must be Becca's room mate, im Dr Mitchell Becca's dad." He says to Kimmy Jim. "I teach comparative literature here." She looks at him for a moment and goes back to sorting out the golden tree she had sat on her desk.

He raises his eyebrows at Becca. She shrugs.

"So, when did you get here; how did you get here?" Asks Becca's dad.

"Took a cab," She replies without looking at him, to busy with her setup. "I didn't want to inconvenience you and Sheila. How is the step monster?"

She knew he was slightly offended but he let it drop. Not that she cared Ever since her mum and dad broke up she had blamed him. it made their relation ship even worse when he tolled her she was getting re-married to "Shelia the step monster."

"she is fine thank you for asking. She is actually in Vegas at a conference..."

"Ohh, no dad I don't actually care I just wanted to say, step monster," She interrupted with a smirk.

Quickly he changed the subject. "So have you two been out on the quad yet? In the spring time all the grass..."

"I don't want to study on the grass dad. I kneed to move to LA and get a job at a record label and start paying my dues," Annoyance filling her voice.

"And here we go again. Do you know Becca, DJing is not a profession its a hobby; unless you're Rick Ds or someone awesome."

Becca starts shaking her head "that's not." she pauses and chuckles hysterically. "I wanna produce music, I wanna make music dad."

"Yes but you are going to get a collage education first. For free I might add, end of story."

After being silent since Becca had walked through the door Kimmy Jim finally said something in a bored voice, "Im going to the activities fare." As she is walking out Becca says "me too! Im going to the activities fare with my super good friend Kimmy Jim."

"And that was that." she thought. She could feel her dads eyes on her back as she walked out of her dorm ready to do one of her least favourite things. socialise.


End file.
